I Can See For Miles
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Brick feels empty after being betrayed by Princess in his relationship. However, his exceptional ability to detect and psychosomatically witness the truths that have been hidden from him allow him to regain his dignity and turn the tables on Princess... and get a new girlfriend. A one-shot & songfic for "I Can See For Miles" by The Who.


**Disclaimer by Bubbles: The author does not own the Powerpuff Girls TV show (not rights-wise, anyway) or the rights to The Who's songs or any other songs for that matter. Now, enjoy the story. Be sure to publish your thoughts on this story, as well. Pretty please, with sugar lumps on top?**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that to many, especially those of you with Beta profiles, this story may seem rushed... and I agree entirely. I was up late at night trying to squeeze this idea out of my brain and into a story like squeezing icing onto a cake, but even if it did turn out to be a bastardization of a read, I would continue to stick by its side. So, without further ado... enjoy... or cringe.**

* * *

**I Can See For Miles**

**1:25 PM**

**On a Tuesday**

**Townsville, CA**

**Brick's POV**

Princess Morbucks was the dominant one in our dwindling relationship. She was a pimp, and I had to take the position of the mistress. She's the cruel, misshapen mistress in a black dress, but alas, I felt as though it were meaningless to try and fight the facts... she may have been cheating on me, but I was the real bitch. She had money, which was nice... but if she had no money, but was the sweetest girl... I wouldn't give a damn. Right as the fourth period bell sounded, I fled into a nearby men's room and began to sob my eyes out, realizing my extreme sensitivity and vulnerability to becoming powerless.

On the school bathroom floor, I lay curled up into a ball, contemplating and doubting my sense of trust, compassion, and my ability to satisfy. All alone, I asked myself over and over again as to what it was that I had done wrong. _Why God? Why would she do something like this to me? Doesn't she understand the specialness, emotions and the feelings in a relationship, at all? Does she feel that boys are meant to be tossed around like money at the mall, and mean nothing to her on a companionship level?_

Suddenly, out of the complete blue, I received my answer. God didn't curse me by pairing me up with Princess Morbucks, he blessed me by giving me the ability to see and predict her every move. He has allowed me to discover that she's been cheating around me without her even telling me! I felt a whoosh of power and dominance. _She can't win! She no longer has the control! I'm a free boy!_

Rising up from the grimy, disgusting floor, I emerged victoriously. Princess is not a real woman; she's a backstabbing, money-grubbing, heartbreaking evil, demented, insane bitch whore. Real girls don't have to be set aside for the posers! That's right, there's another girl at this school who I've had my eyes on for awhile who has been ravaged by love's loyal-less mystery.

Her name was Blossom, and we've been the best of friends for the longest time, and I could see her sitting at her desk in Physics class, silently sobbing and unable to focus on the teacher's slightest instruction. She had just gotten out of a relationship with Mitch, the beatnik, who I had foreseen him leaving her a **_long_** time ago. Why do guys have to be such assholes, sometimes? Girls are highly sophisticated and intelligent beings who are here to not only match minds with boys, but feel and share and care and even love us for when we begin to fall apart. Without women, we'd all be dead, that's a guarantee.

Bubbles sat three desks behind her sister and was whimpering at the mere thought of the pain. She loved my brother, Boomer, but I know him well enough to guarantee that he won't do something stupid to lose her. He ain't a cheater, not even in school. He sat in the seat behind her, so he leaned forward to embrace her in the hour of need.

Buttercup was across the school, alone in the gymnasium, working on acrobatics and balancing. I could see tears concealed in her eyes as she tried to avoid thinking about her older sister's sadness, which had plagued the student body. Butch was in there with her, skipping his class and putting his attendance record on the line just to comfort her and keep her company. He was also a really good person, and would never do anything to hurt the ones he cared about.

Hearing about Blossom having her heart broken practically re-broke mine. She is such an elegant, intelligent woman who had her feelings come collapsing on top of her, just because some jackass cared more for his libido than his sweetheart. It really reminded me of my situation with the Princess. I guess it kind of makes us two of the same...

Say, now that kind of gives me an idea. I sprinted out of my stall right as the bell rang for the next class, down to Blossom's corridor.

Sure enough, I found Blossom loading/unloading various stuff into/out of her locker. Calmly, I approached her from behind. "Hi Blossom." She turned to face me and actually formed a tiny little smile as she wiped a tear away.

"You know Brick, it always cheers me up to see you around. I've just been going through a staggeringly emotional time this past week, and you're the first one to make me feel warm and nice after everything that's happened."

"Listen to me, Blossom. That piece of dirt Mitch never deserved your company and time, but unfortunately, we can't change what's happened in the past."

"I've just been wracking my brain trying to figure out what it was that I ever even saw in Mitch. It feels like there was something I was drawn to, but now, there's nothing but betrayal and howling idiocy."

"He must be one of those American Pie types," I snickered. She giggled through her closed lips. "I thought that might cheer you up."

"It really does help. Thank you for caring, Brick."

"I sure hope that you knew I've cared about you, Blossom. Somebody should always be there for you, but it's always your decision."

"...In time, Brick. In time."

"What do you mean by that, Blossom?"

"What I mean is that, I'm recuperating right now, but I'm thinking the same thing as you... You wanted to ask me out, didn't you? I wasn't going to say no."

"Actually, I thought that you would want some space to think this whole dilemma out, but yes, I was planning to eventually ask you. I felt that in your best interest, you would want real comfort, and who better to comfort you than your best friend?"

"You make a great point." I slang my arm over her shoulder and reeled her in close. She pressed up against me and put one of her hands on my chest. "Thank you for always being there, by my side all these years." I gave her a pat on the back and let my grip slide.

"Of course," I assured her. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Princess trotting past us in my peripherals. "Now if you'll excuse me, honey, I got some quick business to take care of." She smiled back at me, and let me take off. I trailed Princess down a few winding, crowded hallways before she wandered off to the side to talk with Dylan Brandt, a football jock, who was standing off to the side.

"So, I hear you throw a good eighty yards, is that right?" She seductively asked him, twirling one of her locks between two of her fingers. I stopped about twenty feet behind her. My fury had been pent up to the max, and there was nothing holding me back. Sympathy was nonexistent. I cut loose on the verbal chainsaw.

"**_Hey, Morfucks!_**" I shouted loud enough to send good vibrations throughout the building. Time stopped, and everybody immediately ceased what they were doing. Princess turned in extreme shock, and immediately began to stammer. Her face turned a darker shade of red than the jewel in her tiara. More than a hundred pairs of eyes were laser-focused onto us.

"**_Oh, darling! What're you doing here? Umm... this is my very close friend-_**"

"Cut the shit, you money-grubbing skank. I know you've deceived me, now here's a surprise! I know that you have, because there's magic in my eyes!"

"What're you talking about, Brick?" She sputtered nervously, trying to seem as though she had no idea as to what I was talking about.

"Oh please, Princess. Believe me when I say that I've known your ways for quite some time the way you operate..." I began to take lurching steps towards her, syncing them up with the words I kept repeating. "...because I can see for miles and miles! Miles, and miles, and miles, and **_miles, and miles!_**"

"So what? Are you saying that you wanna break up? After all I've done for you, too?"

"Most definitely, and nothing could make me happier than leaving you!" I roared pridefully.

"Fine! I don't care! I've literally got like a thousand boys lined up after you!"

"Good, and maybe if your lucky, every single one of them will turn on you after you put them all through the same heartbreak! I mean, fuck this! You'll never come across another guy like me or my brothers at any point in the future!" I belted in one long, continuous breath, before smiling and walking off... then flipping her off from over my shoulder. I have no idea as to what I just did, but it sure did feel good. People stood in silence and passively moved out of my way, just staring at me. Blossom was talking to her sisters right where I had left her. She looked up and noticed me approaching.

"Did you take care of your important business?" She asked with a perky little grin. I assumed that she had probably heard my echo.

"Yeah. It wasn't all that big of a deal, but it was something that had to be done." I looked around at the other students who had formed a wide circle around me. "I think we should leave, now," I whispered into her ear.

"But the day isn't even over, yet," she reminded me. I had forgotten that we still had one more class.

"Oh right... Well, we should probably leave as soon as school let's out, then."

After sitting through seventh period, I darted through the halls for Blossom. Upon her discovery, I took her by the hand and headed for one of the back exits. She began to laugh hysterically at my urgency to bail.

"We're gonna have an interesting relationship, aren't we, Brick?" She asked wholeheartedly, still laughing.

"Blossom, you have no idea what we're getting into... but I have a sneaking suspicion that it's going to be fun the entire ride."

"That's good to know."

"Trust me, Blossom... **_I can see for miles._**" With that, we peeled off into the sky, for home.

* * *

**Well, there you have it... another one-shot songfic. The song is actually one of my all-time favorites, which I will encourage you to listen to it, if you haven't heard it already (you could probably hear it on a YouTube video somewhere). Please write a review for this story, and please vote in the poll on my profile regarding the "Troubles In Paradises" story. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
